Generally wheeled carriers or hand carts are provided for transporting a flexible walled golf bag. Motorized electric carts are becoming increasingly prevalent for transporting golfers and their golf bags. I am not aware of any golf bag or combined golf bag and carrier which is configured to be either carried on a motorized cart or wheeled about a playing area.